Impling
Implings are the creatures that are featured in the minigame Impetuous Impulses. They are mainly found in Puro-Puro, but they may appear anywhere across Gielinor. In Puro-Puro, a net and empty jars are required to catch any implings. They can be caught with a butterfly net, magic butterfly net, sacred clay butterfly net, or volatile clay butterfly net. Three jars can be obtained from Elnock Inquisitor in Puro-Puro at the cost of one of type of jarred impling. This can be a good use for young and baby implings, given their low value loot. They can also be generated with a jar generator (100 jars from a generator, one at a time) or purchased from Elnock's shop for one coin each (ten in stock). Elnock will store one butterfly net, one imp repellent, and a maximum of 127 impling jars. In Gielinor, they can also be caught barehanded or wielding any item, with or without an empty impling jar. This allows people to catch implings across Gielinor without having to run back to the bank to get a net and jars. If you plan on looting the implings anyways, it might be better to not have any jars in your inventory, as this way they are automatically looted, and it also avoids the chance of breaking the jar when opening it. Unlike butterflies, catching implings barehanded does not require a certain Agility level, but having a higher Agility level results in a higher success rate. Implings have the ability to fly over any body of water or lava, but not over obstacles that can be labelled with a line on the minimap. They will occasionally teleport to a nearby area. They can sometimes spawn inside some thick walls, for example the wall east of Taverley that runs north to south. This would make them impossible to catch, and potentially be considered a glitch if not for their ability to teleport. They can be found even in some isolated areas, such as Runecrafting altars. A wandering impling roams around the large wheat field in Zanaris. He cannot be caught, but he introduces players to the Impetuous Impulses minigame in an eccentric manner and will show players the location of the two other portals outside of Puro-Puro. Another visually identical impling, Immenizz, can be found near the centre of Puro-Puro. He will explain briefly why implings might be hiding what humans may want. Fairy Aeryka is found near the wandering impling, and she will also give her version of what implings are, and what is in Puro-Puro. With no need for supplies and fair hunter experience, catching implings is a good thing to do while on the way to do other RuneScape activities. Though low level implings give poor loot, catching them can be still worthwhile because the spawn point will then have a chance of generating a higher level impling. Unlike most other hunter creatures, players can use the spells Bind, Snare, and Entangle to keep an impling from moving further away. This can be useful when in Puro-Puro, or to keep an impling from flying over a body of water. Impling spawn locations This list is likely incomplete. *Five implings in the Al Kharid mining site resource dungeon (75 Dungeoneering required). *North-west of Seers Village above the coal truck shed. *Outside of Castle Wars by the small Summoning Obelisk. *Around Draynor Village, mainly near the marketplace. *Around the entrance to the Ourania dungeon. *Outside the eastern gate of Varrock (eclectic implings and lower only). *Inside the Zanaris marketplace. *Outside the west entrance of Yanille. *Several spawn in Mos'le Harmless. *At the east wall of Taverley. *Between the Oak tree and two normal trees just west of the bank in Catherby. *At the entrance to the Kharazi Jungle. *Around Fenkenstrain's Castle. *Near the bar at the Desert Bandit Camp *At the Rellekka Hunter area, usually coming in from the east. They also rarely spawn in the area itself. *Inside the tortoise pen in the Tree Gnome Stronghold (higher level implings more common here). *South of the bridge to Paterdomus on the River Salve. *Around Mobilising Armies and as far as the jungle strykewyrm location and eucalyptus forest. *Near the magic carpet in Pollnivneach. *In the enclave west of the Lletya gates, just past the tripwire. *Near the Falador north wall. *At the northwesternmost entrance to White Wolf Mountain. *North of Ardougne, just south of the moss giants and north of the warrior women. *At the north wall of the Black Knights' Fortress. *Just outside the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. *South of the Al Kharid Palace. *Around the East Ardougne church. Implings With the on 22 February 2010, three new implings were released: the spirit impling, the zombie impling, and the kingly impling. * The Pirate impling can only be caught after completing Rocking Out. fi:Impling Category:Hunter